History Repeated
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: Maxon chooses Kriss. A decision he unknowingly regrets every moment of every day. When America's granddaughter, whose personality matches her own, is chosen for Maxon's grandson's selection, what will happen? Will history repeat itself, or will a new love blossom despite the challenges?
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone,**

 **This is a new fic I'm starting. I don't own the Selection, or its charcters. The names of the OC characters are the only things that are mine. Hope you like it!**

* * *

When I hear my name called, my stomach drops. I don't know how to feel. I can't help but let my eyes graze across the room, taking in the faces of my family. My two older sisters were smiling and laughing excitedly.

My older brother is stone faced. My father has that grin on his face that told me he was less than excited about letting his youngest daughter go to the palace. And my mother, she looked both angry and frustrated.

And finally my eyes landed on my grandmother. She was staring into her lap, a tear welling in her eye. I could practically see the memories forming in her mind, playing behind her closed eyelids.

I rose slowly, the eyes of my family following me, gauging my reaction. I showed nothing of what I felt inside. The nerves, the fear, the anger, and the excitement. I knelt in front of my grandmother, plastering a smile on my face.

" Gran, are you alright," I whispered softly. She looked up, smiling lightly. Gran lifted her frail hands to my face. She brushed a strand of red-brown hair away from my face.

" My sweet little Eve, I need to tell you something," Gran stood, gripping the handles of the chair. She began striding towards her room, her stride still true after so many years. I glanced back at my family, who had gone back to watching the Report before following.

Gran pulled a small brown box from her cupboard. She flicked open the golden lock and opened the box. I peered over her shoulder, observing what was in the box. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed at the contents.

Inside was a small, leather book. And a old, wrinkled envelope. She pulled out the envelope and closed the box. I didn't bother asking about the book. If it was something from her past she would only tell me if she wanted. It was what she always did. Anything we wanted to know, she told us only if _she_ wanted too. Whether if it was her childhood, the Selection, or what happened after.

Gran sat onto the bed and placed the envelope. She closed her hand over my hands. " My dear Eve, keep this with you. I told you about my Selection."

" Of course, Gran," she laughed, " You've told me almost a million times." Gran laughed, removing her hands from mine.

" Yes, well," her voice softened. It was the voice she always reverted to when she talked about her past. A voice full of remembrance and regret of what could've been. " I made many mistakes during my Selection. And I know this is a...special selection, but it will be very similar. You'll have friends and enemies. And you mustn't make the same mistakes that I did."

My face dropped, " Did the Prince break your heart?" her gaze dropped down for a moment before rising again.

" Yes, in a way. But I suppose I broke his heart, too."

" I'm sorry, Gran."

" My past must remain there. But you, my sweet Eve, are much too similar to me. But you must promise me," she pointed to the letter with a thin finger, " That you will deliver this letter to King Maxon. You have to promise me."

I wrapped my hands around my Gran. " I promise."

I left my Gran in her room. I clasped the letter in my hand as I watched my grandmother sleep. I sang the song she always sung to me when I couldn't sleep. And as she drifted off to sleep I could hear the words of Harper from the Report.

" Miss. Evelyn Singer. Caste Three."

* * *

The celebration of my leaving had past in a blur of congratulations and goodbyes. my best friend, Mia, had been more happy than I was. And my Grandmother, had told me only one thing. To not to make the same mistakes I had.

The arrival at the palace hadn't been as much of a blur The castle was too grand to pass by. I had heard stories of the place from my grandmother. But stories could not do the place justice. It was grander than any home I could've ever have imagined.

The minute I stepped, the maids barraged her. My grandmother had told me the many things I was going to do before I met the Prince. I never thought that I would be picked. Prince Zane had decided to have a special Selection since he was to be crowned soon. Only 15 girls were picked for this one. I never thought I would be one.

After a grooming session, I was escorted to my room. my grandmother was right about the grand palace though. As big as it was, it was confining. I knew for a fact that there were guards outside my door. Guards lined down the halls. I couldn't go anywhere without being watched. But maybe I could take a walk.

I pulled a robe of my thin silk nightgown. I started to leave when I glanced back at my desk. Quickly, i slipped my Gran's letter into my pocket. I opened the door slowly and strode out before the guard could stop her. I stared at the windows, taking in the Angeles skyline, when suddenly I crashed into someone. I gasped almost toppling backwards. When I looked up I came face to face with a small, raven haired girl.

The girl smiled at me and stood, " Are you alright?" I nodded, smiling. My grandmother's voice echoed in my mind. Friends and enemies.

" I'm fine." She extended her hand.

" I'm Kaya. From Allens."

" Evelyn. From Carolina." Kaya's face broke into a smile.

" Your America Singer's granddaughter! I love her work!"

" Thank you, what do you do?"

" I'm a four. I want to become a chef. I hope we can be friends. I was afraid with all the competition that I wouldn't have a friend."

" Me too."

" And as a friend," she leaned closer to me, eyes glinting mischievously, " I'd stay away from Isa. She's from Clermont. I met her while coming to my room. She's real nasty. She said straight out to me that I should go home because she's gonna win." I chuckled. " Well, I better go. Gotta get ready to see the prince tomorrow." And then she was off. I smiled after her. She reminded of Mia at home. Energetic and happy.

I followed the direction my Gran had given to me before I left. The only thing was, that there were no guards to stop her. But there was something that stopped her. There sitting on one of the stone benches, staring up at the sky, was King Maxon.

* * *

 **How was it? Don't forget to review if you want more. And if you have any ideas for character names and personalities please PM them to me. Love you all!**

- **alunarselectedreader**


	2. Pinholes

**Its actually been forever since I updated. With all the school and stuff it was hard to find time. But here is another chapter. I hope yoo like it.**

 **P.S I changed the name of the Prince to Holden, in case that comes up.**

* * *

The letter was burning a hole in the pocket of my nightgown. My grandmother's wishes ringing clear in my mind. And though my love for her wished me forward, everything else I knew told me to go back to my room. That I shouldn't be here.

I stared at the old King, who was currently staring at the sky almost wistfully. As if he was searching. I didn't understand what he could find by looking at the starless sky. My fingers grazed the edge of the letter.

I wasn't afraid of anything, especially old Kings. And from the stories of how the country used to be, and all the the history lessons, he was a kind person. I had no reason to be afraid, not that I was. Of course, it was anger stopping her from going. Anger of the pain he had caused grandmother.

But I knew I would cause her more if I didn't obey.

So I stormed into the garden, holding the letter delicately, but tightly with my fingers. I was only halfway there when a voice rang out through the garden.

" Lady Singer," the King called, he turned to her. Crinkles around his old brown eyes. He froze, a slight grimace forming on her face. His face was worn, his hair slightly graying. He patted the seat next to him, moving over. " Come sit."

I was afraid. I shuffled over to him, sitting carefully, wary of the man next to me. He seemed to notice because his smile widened slightly.

" Lady Singer…"

" Evelyn," she cut in, uncaring of the fact she had just cut of the King. " I go by Evelyn." He chuckled.

" I suppose hatred of titles runs in your blood." I was silent. But I didn't look down. That would make me seem weak, and I was _not_ weak. The King looked up at the sky. " I was looking in some old books once. I found a picture, it was a photograph of the stars. It wasn't like here, there were millions of them. Like a path of little pinholes. I want to see that one day. That's what I would choose. Where would you go?"

I was surprised by the question, it seemed so out of the blue. " I would go to the Amazon. There are more animals there than anywhere else. It almost gone, I don't want that to happen, it looks beautiful."

The King nodded thoughtfully. " Evelyn, I don't know what you think of us. I know Singer blood runs through your veins, and I know very well how Singers act. I just hope, I just hope you'll give Holden a chance." I didn't answer that either. The King sighed next to me and pushed off the bench, standing. He had begun to walk away when I felt the burning paper in my hand.

" Wait," I called. He turned, one hand pressed into his back. " My Gran wanted you to have this." I shoved the letter into his hand, and with a quick goodbye, I was gone. Rushing past the guards and into the safety of my room.

My job was done. Now I needed to figure out a way to get out, without making a huge mess.

oooOOOooo

I walked to my room as fast as I could. My old legs couldn't handle speed anymore, but in my hands I held something that gave me youth. I waved off the guards and entered my room. The same room I had shown my America so many years ago.

I pulled out my seat and sat. Hastily opening the letter, fearing and wanted to read its contents.

 _Dear Maxon,_

 _It has been many years. In so many of those years I was angry. Angry about what happened to us. Angry at you for not stopping it. Angry at myself for letting you end it. I don't know if I' still angry, but I have come to terms with it._

Tears brimmed in my eyes, I ran my fingers over the words. The word so my former beloved. Words I wished I could hear come out of her mouth. How I wished to hear her laugh.

 _I have a feeling that our end was not only caused by my mistakes, but your father as well. Though I will never know I can only hope that you still loved me and i did you. Even after you choose Kriss._

If only she knew the truth.

 _But I haven't written this letter to discuss us, but something new that might form. Evelyn is much like me. Almost too much. I see in her many of the angers I had, the rebellion and impatience. But through all that, i know she is a brave girl who unlike me, is smart enough to know when to hide her feelings._

 _I also feel that Holden and Evelyn might have something similar to what we had so long ago. I am writing this before the results come out because for some odd reason, one I am sure will be true, I know Evelyn will be among the Selected._

 _My true intention for this letter was to make a wish, one I hope you'll grant. If they do fall in love, I beg of you to not let them make the same mistakes we made. Do not let history repeat itself, do not let another story end in ruins. I pray that you'll read these words and grant my wish. I do believe that something big is to happen. Until we meet again._

 _Never Your Dear,_

 _America Singer_

She would never know the truth about their doomed tale. But she would know one thing. That if they were to fall in love. History must never be repeated. And her wish would be granted.

oooOOOooo

My maids were a flurry when I woke up. They were scuttling around the room, all so focused on their tasks they didn't see me wake up and get out of bed. It was only when I began to pull on my jeans did they knock on the door of the restroom.

" Lady, lady," one of them called frantically. I fastened my jeans and opened the door. The maid with long blonde hair, Cora, was looking at my with a disapproving glare. I put my hands on my hips.

" My name is Evelyn." The maid seemed to want to roll her eyes.

" Evelyn, you can't wear that. You are to meet the Prince today."

" So?"

" You must wear this," she stepped out of my view to show the brown haired, petite maid, Abby, holding a light blue dress. I glared at the silk dress.

" I don't want to."

" You have to."

" Who said so?"

" King James." I didn't like King James. I could care less about what King James thought. But I also knew that I would have too. Maybe I could negotiate something with the Prince like Gran had done. The Prince had almost seemed kinder than his father. I would wear it, but I definitely wouldn't enjoy it.

An hour later, I was in my dress, my hair done up and my face heavy with makeup. The maids looked at me excitedly. I scowled. The began to usher me outside, where a guard was waiting to escort me.

He walked stoically in front of me. I walked faster so that I was walking next to him. He was quite a bit taller than I was so his strides covered more. I was struggling a bit to keep up.

" You mind walking a little slower," I asked him. He glanced down at him, a smile pulling at his lips. He didn't say a word but slowed his pace.

" So what's your name," I asked.

" Jake."

" Evelyn."

" I know."

" Well, that's wonderful. Where are we going anyway?"

" Great Room."

" For what?"

" The Prince."

" I have a feeling you know how to string together more than two words at a time," I remarked. He slowed further, I could see he was fighting a smile.

" You're different than the other girls aren't you."

" That's true, Jake. You're quite a skilled observer."

" You should walk behind me, the other girls might think that you're already cheating on the Prince."

" It'd be stupid to think that. I'm just trying to make a friend in this place." He laughed.

" I doubted the King would be happy with that."

" The King shouldn't be worrying about the friendships of a simple girl. He has much worse things to worry about." Jake snickered again. We reached a set of grand doors.

" You're more than a simple girl now, Lady Evelyn." He opened the door, bowing like a perfect gentlemen.

" My name is just Evelyn," I glared at him, " Don't dare call me anything else." I heard him laugh lightly as I entered the only one glance around the room I had decided.

This was not a room full of girls in dresses and pearls. They were girls who were competing for a Crown and a King. I expected nothing less. But I had a feeling, that to survive here, was to fight a battle. And though I wasn't sure the reason I was still here. I knew I had to find out.

I walked through the room slowly, feeling the gazes of the girls on my back. I walked with my chin up, I wasn't afraid. I scanned the room, my eyes finding a raven haired girl with a pleasant smile and waving hand. I strode towards her, the gazes finally moving off me. No sooner had I reached Kaya, the doors at the opposite side of the room opened.

The whispers began even before the announcement. " Announcing, Prince Holden of Illea." The girls watched the Prince, some eyes filled with longing, some with lust, and others looked at him as if he was a trophy they just had to have.

The Selection had begun.

* * *

 **So how was it? Did you like it? If you think I did something wrong just tell me. All criticism is welcome. Please review if you want more! She's gonna meet the Prince in the next chapter. What's going to happen? Remember, your review motivates me to write. Love you all!**

 **-alunarselectedreader**


	3. Chains

**Hey,everyone, this isn't the best thing I've ever written but it is pretty good. I hope you liked the last chapter, in this one you get a sneak peak of the life of Prince Holden. Though this story had some aspects that are similar to the Selection Series, i promise you it will be different. Later on, you'll see. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Prince strides into the room, his face is hidden to me. I see only part of his suit, as the rest of him is covered by the flowing dresses of eager girls. Behind him, another man follows. This man is taller, almost too tall. He is well into life and has a balding head. I assume he is the Prince's butler.

" Ladies," the Prince calls good naturedly. Everyone snaps to attention as if he was a military general calling his army to order. Was this that much different anyway? I couldn't help but roll my eyes. " I will like to meet you each one by one. You may converse and my butler will call you into the room to speak. I will see you all later."

And with his final statement, he turned and strode out of the room. I turned to Kaya. Excitement danced in her eyes. I couldn't believe anyone was actually excited about meeting someone.

" Evelyn Singer," the man called. I turned. Was I first? Why would I be first? I stood straight avoiding the glare of the girl once again as I stepped through the golden doors, first to meet the Prince.

I sucked in a breath. The walls of the room were covered in paintings, they seemed to be from even before Illea had been created. My Gran had always said that her Five blood ran through me, I truly did love the arts. I almost missed the Prince, who was watching me gape in amazement at the room.

I desperately wanted to observe the painting more, touch them. But the Prince's gaze was making me uncomfortable. I turned to him, he had a small smile on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back. He looked different to the report.

I could tell he was wearing makeup. But I was sure it wasn't because he wanted to appear flawless. It wasn't hiding the thing it was supposed to. His cheeks were sunken looking, and the bags under his eyes were prominent. But yet he was still handsome. His eyes were a deep green, his brown hair had been tamed but was already starting to spike up.

He gestured to the couch by the burning fireplace. He waited for me to sit before sitting down himself. He had the posture of a man with secrets. Someone who wore a mask that was never broken. Someone who would never tell someone what they truly wanted to say. I felt pity for him all of a sudden, he had never gotten to live.

" My name is Evelyn," I extended my hand forward. He smiled a bit wider and shook my hand. "Holden." I laughed a bit.

" I'm sure that everyone knows your name."

" I wish it weren't so," he said a bit sadly, he let go of her hand. " Your hand is calloused? Aren't you a Three." The comment made her angry.

" I volunteer for the Eights. I still have to work hard," I spat. His smile faltered.

" I meant no offense," he turned over his own hands, which were more calloused than mine. What could a Prince possibly have to do that would hurt him?

" Well, de…" he started, cutting himself off suddenly.

" What were you going to say?" I asked.

" I was going to say, dear. But Pop told me that Singers hated the word."

I laughed. " Your's Pop's right." I saw something dance in his green eyes. " How did your father know?"

" I call my grandfather Pop. He doesn't like being called anything else because it makes him feel old."

" Do you love your grandfather?"

" I want to be like him when I'm older. Do you love your grandmother?"

" More than anything. Everyone says that I'm just like her."

He looks at me wistfully, " My Pop told me stories about her. I can see the resemblance already." I felt a blush rise in my throat, I looked down. I had never imagined the Prince would be this nice. His father was hated by almost everyone. Who knew the Prince went after his loved Grandfather? I opened my mouth to say something when a knock rang through the room.

The Prince stood fast when the door opened. A guard stepped in. My time was up. I stood, curtsying. He turned to me bowing and kissing my hand. I could feel the blush rising again. Though I wasn't sure why. I wouldn't fall for the Prince. Not ever.

" I hope to see you soon Lady Singer."

" Evelyn," I said before leaving the room. I met Kaya out in the hall, and she peppered me with questions. I answered them half aware as my mind was almost wholly on the Prince. On our conversation. On his pallor. And how, for the life of me, I couldn't imagine him being the person his father was. And by the pain in his eyes, I couldn't imagine he would ever do that to another person.

I was exhausted. My maids almost had to drag me out of bed. I didn't understand why. I was going to spend the whole day in the Women's Room and my room. Why did it matter if I was late?

" Queens are punctual," Cora had taunted. But I wasn't a Queen. And Cora seemed to know everything Queen's were supposed to be. Kind. Forgiving. Eat fewer desserts. It was beginning to get annoying.

My maids pulled my sleepy self into a simple coral dress that grazed the bottom of my knees. I wished for my pants. A different guard was outside my room today. He refused to talk as he led to me to the Women's Room. I whole entire day with the girls who thought I was simply competition. I was so excited.

oooOOOooo

Prince Holden:

Mother and Father had locked me into my room again, a new pile of paperwork on my desk. One that would surely take me all night. I had wanted to eat dinner with the girls today, I wanted to meet all of them again. But I had to miss dinner, again.

I bent over my work. It was mostly busywork. Recalculating things that had been almost the same for years. Reviewing again all the treaties. War plans throughout the ages. Father said it was to make me better. I doubted it.

A knock sounded at my door. I turned, rubbing my sleepy eyes. " Come in." My younger sister, Alex strode through the door. She was one of the only people who understood me. Who understood what it was like to not be what everyone wanted you to be, or more specifically our parents.

Alex was a total tomboy and only two years younger.

She invited herself in, flopping down on my bed.

" Pop is worried," she announced, " You haven't been to dinner in weeks."

" I have work." She turned her face towards me, her expression unbelieving.

" I know what Mom and Dad do, I'm not stupid. You need to stand up to them."

" Remember what that got me last time." She sighed, both trying to wish away the memory of it.

" You could tell Pops," she whispered, " He'd stop them."

My face went serious. " You know why we can't. He'll be hurt too much. Remember Pop's dad."

" That was just his dad. Even Mom hates us."

" She didn't want kids or the crown. She didn't know Dad was the Prince." They lapsed into silence. The misery of their situation sinks in. I wished it weren't this way.

" Did you meet the girls?" She nodded. " Which ones?"

" All of them. They were in the Women's Room."

" Did you like anybody?" I asked a bit eagerly. Secretly wishing for her to tell me about all of them. A couple who I had taken an immediate interest to. Alex laughed, sitting up, letting her feet dangle off my bed.

" Most of them seemed afraid of me. The rebel princess Alex. One of them, ginger I think, scoffed at my outfit. And one of them, I almost laughed, begged me to tell her where she could get jeans. I liked her. There was one more, she's a soccer player. She seemed cool too."

" Evelyn Singer. And Melia Brooks." Alex nodded. I remembered my conversations with them, Melia had been wonderful. Kind and curious. And Evelyn. Pop's stories had not lied. I saw the same fight in her that I saw in Alex. I saw all the things Pop had fallen in love with. All the things I could've fallen in love with.

But I wouldn't let myself. Someone with so much determination should never be locked up. And that's exactly what Father would do. Lock her up in the castle. Bound to her country, never to be free. I knew what it was like to wear those bounds. I need someone who wouldn't mind them, most girls wouldn't. In a prison as beautiful as this castle.

It was then and there I decided. Evelyn Singer could be nothing more than a friend. I was to be a King. I had to protect my people. People like Evelyn, the world need those people. I wouldn't restrain her to me. Not in a million years.

* * *

 **How was it? What is going to happen between Evelyn and Holden now? Will he send her home? Will she get her jeans? What happened to Holden that has scarred him for so long? Keep reading to find out. Remember, I love REVIEWS, so if you have anything to say about the story, don't be afraid to review. I love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


End file.
